Suppressing Cloud Nine
by IggyLookPasta
Summary: After much thought, Japan realizes and accepts his inner most feelings for Greece. However, he's at lost on what to do now.  Japan is extremely jumbled up in the vast sea of emotions. All in all, he hates loving Greece.


**Story Title: Suppressing Cloud Nine **

**Pairing: JapanxGreece**

**Inspired by Hero from Supercell.**

"And your opinion on this, Japan?" Arthur Kirkland questioned in his posh accent; all eyes turned to the Asian nation. Alfred had just finished stating his theory on how to put an end to global warming. Like always, it was a ridiculous idea that included building a 'hero' to protect the world.

For once, Kiku Honda was not observing the situation or even listening at all. He was too distracted, drawing a rather detailed anime character with cat ears and tail on his white napkin.

"Oh, I…I agree with America-san," Kiku murmured back indifferently, his dark eyes attached to his little drawing.

His simple reply caused a great uproar amongst the many nations in the conference room. Countries were bickering, shouting, and cursing at one another in their mother tongues across the table.

Kiku, however, did not mind at all. He was overwhelmed with a strange, uplifting sensation that he hadn't felt in many years. He felt young again, like a teenage boy to be exact. There was no way he would let the booming argument ruin his jovial mood.

After much debate, Feliciano pleaded for a pasta break. Reluctantly, Ludwig allowed a half-hour recess for everyone. They all dispersed from the conference room, all except for Japan. The otaku remained in his seat, sketching away.

"Japan…" a laid-back voice called.

He automatically turned at the sound of his name. It just so happened to be Heracles: digging his hands into his back-pockets and making direct eye contact with Kiku.

A now alert and panicked Kiku instantly crushed the drawing in his sweaty palm.

"Do you want to….go to lunch…with me?" his cool tone complimented with his warm smile made Kiku's face flush a rosy hue.

He clenched his fist tighter. "N-no. I am fine. Thank you, Greece-san."

Heracles shrugged his wide shoulders and wandered into the main hallway to chat with his fellow countries.

Kiku admired him from a distance, but abruptly turned away so no one would catch him staring.

His eyes trailed back to his fist. Slowly, he opened his hand to reveal the crumpled object. The drawing was slightly faded.

_'What's going on with me…?'_ Kiku thought, staring emptily at the shriveled napkin. He had only realized his feelings for Heracles a mere month ago. Because he had developed these feelings, Kiku had found him to be stunning. Heracles was perfect, just like a manga hero. Not to mention, he had perfectly sculpted hair like one.

'_I think I've gone mad. How could I develop these feelings for a friend? This is very improper!'_ Kiku pinched the bridge of his nose as he rushed down to the first floor of the New York building. He needed fresh air to recollect himself.

"Japan! Japan!" hollered Feliciano, even though his friend was right in front of him. "Let's get pasta! It's Germany's treat!"

Ludwig was more than appalled at Feli's statement, "When did we come to this conclusion?"

Kiku sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair. "Yes, let's get away from this place…"

Feliciano dragged Ludwig into an Italian restaurant across the street, leaving Kiku behind.

'_Maybe I will stop by the time we have our meeting next month.'_

* * *

Suppression only worsened the dilemma by . . . well, a lot.

At first, Kiku was more than confident with his solution. He did not want to tell Heracles beforehand because he felt it would only complicate things and 'weird-out' their friendship.

Therefore, Kiku returned to his homeland and lived life while restraining himself from thinking about Heracles. It seemed to work for a day or two.

That is until _he_ began to appear in his dreams.

Within no more than a week, Kiku gave up and accepted the fact that he did indeed have (very) strong feelings for his Greek friend. It was then that Kiku started to believe there was some chance that he could gently live side-by-side with him.

Since he hadn't felt this way in so long, Kiku had no idea how to handle these extreme emotions. Some days he was more than blissful, floating on Cloud-9. Other days, he was down-in-the-dumps.

Although hope dwelled inside his mind, deep down in Kiku's heart, he honestly knew it would never be.

It was three days before the world conference and the meeting was to be held in New York city once again. As Kiku waited in the airport for his plane, he decided to doodle and listen to his J-pop songs on the new IPod Alfred had given him. He didn't quite understand why the Amercan had to make new ones every year, the older versions were fine, but that's beside the point.

He could not resist relating every love song to his crush.

Kiku tapped his foot to the rhythm of the beat, wondering where Heracles was at this moment. He wondered if Heracles was thinking of his as well.

He gasped and realized his actions. His hand gradually rose to his mouth in shock. Kiku hesitated at first, but continued: he smacked his left cheek.

'_No…A miracle like that could never be believed.' _His heart was bursting apart.

He could not help but stare emotionlessly at the baby-blue tile floor with his dark-chocolate eyes. With a stoic face, Kiku sat on the airport bench all by his lonesome.

'_What in the world am I doing?'_ He sighed heavily, almost as if he were to begin bawling any minute._ 'Greece-san exceeds me so much that I don't deserve him. He needs someone who is hip, enthusiastic, and young. I'm positive he isn't the least bit interested in me. And if he is…then what?'_

"Honda-san, your flight is ready," a bright employee reminded him.

He nodded, bowed, and without hurry, dragged his feet towards the plane.

* * *

"And that's how I think we should solve the hobo problem!" declared Alfred. He gave everyone a thumbs-up and when he smiled, his pearly white teeth literally sparkled.

"There's no possible way that would work. Your idea is basically a mansion for homeless people," retorted Ludwig in a professional manner.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Alfred muttered under his breath then happily announced, " I DO NOT ACCEPT OBJECTIONS."

"WANKAH!" shouted Arthur, strangling Alfred.

Kiku, once again, was putting all his effort in a sketch during the meeting. Only this time, he confined himself into a sort of spiral depression.

To pass time and cheer him up at the same time, he sketched Haruhi Suzumiya in a bikini. 2-D girls were always dependable in situations like these. As he began adding the finishing touches, the meeting gave way to a recess.

Then, the petite Japanese man felt weight being pressed onto his back.

"Japan, that's really…interesting." Commented Heracles, leaning on Kiku while attempting to get a better view of the drawing.

Bright pink ran across his usual pale face. His heart rate accelerated exactly the same as it did in the the last meeting. "E-eh! Umm…I-I can explain!"

"You know…I like that sort of stuff, too." Heracles said.

"G-girls in these types of garments?" Kiku asked, now giving his masterpiece the stink-eye.

Heracles laughed then tussled his friend's hair. Naturally, it bounced right back. "The drawing…it's amazing. Can you…teach me how to…er...draw like that?" Heracles' question seemed somewhat odd to Kiku; and upon turning towards his friend, he noticed a slight blush in Heracles' cheeks.

With each word that escaped from Heracles' mouth, Kiku felt more and more rejuvenated. "Of course, I would be more than honored, Greece-san!"

The Greek smirked, "I'll see you next time," and waved good-bye all too casually.

* * *

Another month had passed, which meant another meeting, and to Kiku, this meant seeing Heracles once more. Just as promised, he was determined to teach Heracles the way of Anime. He had even bought an expensive, spiral-bound sketchbook just for him.

Coincidentally, as Kiku strolled down the hallway to enter the conference room, Heracles was briskly walking in his direction.

"Ah! Greece-san, I bought a sketchbook for you and-!"

But the tall, brunette completely ignored him and, surprisingly, scowled in Kiku's direction.

The book was then crumpled and left on the ground.

* * *

Later that same day, the Sun was about to illuminate New York with its golden rays just as the conference reached it's usual break time.

Instead of staying inside with Feliciano and Ludwig, Kiku made up his mind to just wander around the city. Maybe the ruckus would block out anymore depressing thoughts. He wanted to feel detached from everything.

On his way out of the building, he was shocked to find Heracles' head burried in his arms. It was definately a rare sight.

"Greece-san?" Kiku asked, even though he was still hurt from Heracles' actions earlier.

Heracles took this opportunity to face his friend directly. The whites of his eyes were colored blood-red. He was obviously crying. Ontop on that fact, the nation's overall appearance seemed unkempt.

"Kiku," uttered the whimpering nation. "I apologize for...the way I was acting today. I shouldn't have been so rude. But I-I'm...going through a tough time."

The Asian country became startled at the usage of his human name and was nonetheless even more startled that his crush came crying to him.

"You know," he began while taking a seat on the small, concrete steps, "I might not give great advice, but I can listen."

Inbetween sniffles, Heracles manage to muster up his strength and say, "It's such a struggle…being a nation and all. My people…they're causing riots. And the economy…it's dreadful."

The Japanese otaku blinked widely; this was the perfect time to show Heracles that he did care for him greatly. Kiku came to a conclusion and realized not being the Greek's lover was okay. As of right now, all he wanted to be to Heracles was his knight in shining armor, his hero.

In his most comforting tone, Kiku replied with, "It's alright, Heracles-san. You are doing your best! You must hold your chin up high and be there for your people." He waited for an answer and felt uneasy with his cliché advice.

Amazingly, Heracles smiled softly and randomly decided to rest his pounding head on the other's shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

The Japanese nation tensed up at the sudden action. "Sh-should we go back to the meeting, Greece-san?" He attempted to become comfortable but could not stop fidgeting.

"No. Let's stay like this for a while. It's….peaceful." Heracles gazed at the busy street overflowing with cars and disgusting car fumes. "Somehow."

"Alright..."

Kiku couldn't help but grin and chuckle. Ever since the day he found his feelings for the Greek, he would never have guess it would end up like this. It's as close to a happy ending as it could get.

'_Even if that miracle is impossible to achieve, I want to be as close to you as possible and live contently.'_ Kiku closed his eyes and finally relaxed besides Heracles.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't been updating my other story:( I thought of this while I was listening to Supercell's somewhat new single, Hero, and eating Dominos pizza on a nice Saturday night. Anyways, to me, this isn't my best writing, since I'm use to comical stuffs, but, I like this somehow? I was originally going to make this story: JapanxOC (inwhich the OC was going to be a maid working in the conference building, yada-yada-yada). I found that to be a little confusing though. Thus, my first Giripan story was born! I hoped you enjoy this. Give thanks to Icelandish for being brave and editing the crap out of it:D


End file.
